Icy Love
by IWannaLiveInABigBlueBox
Summary: A series of one shots with Kurt and Blaine is a consensual D/s relationship. Primarily set in their college days, though I may write a couple of them in high school or after they've graduated from college.
1. Icy Love

"Kuuuurt."

"No."

"Kurt, please?"

"No, Blaine."

"Kurt, c'mon."

Kurt moaned as Blaine started mouthing at his cock through his jeans. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He didn't have time for Blaine to start acting like a horny teenage boy again. He had work to do. He had to design five more outfits by 9 AM tomorrow and Blaine trying to get him to have sex wasn't helping his already blocked creativity flow.

Kurt harshly shoved Blaine backward before he could change his mind. Blaine hit the wall behind Kurt's desk with a small oompf.

"I said, no, Blaine." Kurt glared at him and Blaine shrunk back.

"But your pet wants his master to fuck him, Sir." Blaine looked up at him innocently through his eyelashes, licking his lips.

Kurt clenched his teeth as his dick hardened in his uncomfortably tight pants. So he wanted to play hardball, huh? Well two could play at that game.

"Go to the bedroom, take off your clothes and lay down on your back. You may not touch yourself."

Blaine's eyes lit up as he scrambled out from under the desk and practically sprinted to their room. Kurt took a deep breath to compose himself. As much as he wanted to fuck Blaine right now, there was simply no time. He'd probably be up all night finishing his portfolio.

Maybe it was time to teach Blaine another lesson in what he should do when his Master tells him no, and what he gets for not being a good boy.

Kurt stood up and went to the freezer. Yes, he'd been wanting to use these for a long time.

* * *

Blaine laid on the bed, fisting his hands into the sheets as he strained to not touch himself. God, he just wanted Kurt inside him. Now. He would even be perfectly fine if Kurt didn't prep him and just dove right him. Though, of course, Kurt would never do that to him. No matter how desperate either of them were, safety came first.

He finally heard Kurt come in, but he kept his eyes on the ceiling. Unless Kurt told him to, Blaine wasn't allowed to look at him while they were playing. Kurt said nothing as he rifled through the toy box and dropped a few items on the bed.

Blaine squirmed on the bed. He always hated the waiting and the wondering. It seemed to be Kurt's favorite part.

"Still, Blaine." Kurt admonished and he automatically stopped moving. "Someone seems a little excited," Kurt hummed, letting his fingers lightly trail up Blaine's cock. Blaine clenched ever muscle to keep from bucking up into the touch.

"Maybe this will help you calm down." Blaine tensed as Kurt slid a tight ring down to the base of his cock. Shit, fuck, that did the exact opposite of calming him down. His hips rose off the bed of their own accord and Kurt smacked his inner thigh. "I said still, Blaine."

Blaine whimpered, "S-sorry, Sir."

"I guess I'll have to help you out a little tonight, pet."

"Yes, S-sir."

"Bend your knees but keep your feet flat on the bed."

Blaine complied and Kurt nudged his legs farther apart before strapping the spreader bar to his ankles. Blaine shuddered. As much as he loved the bar, Kurt rarely used it, and usually only for punishments. Blaine wondered whether or not this was one.

Kurt moved up to the head of the bed and he could see him out of the corner of his eye as he locked something around the bedpost and the grabbed Blaine's wrist and brought it up, strapping it tightly in. Blaine jumped because it was cold. Freezing against his skin.

He couldn't help but glance up at the object holding him in place. It was an iron cuff with a ring of ice inside of it. Without the ice he could slip his hand out, or slide the cuff all the way up to his armpit with ease. That was probably the point.

He glanced at Kurt nervously as a few droplets of water trickled down his arm.

"Having trouble controlling your eyes tonight too, darling?" Blaine froze and quickly looked away, realizing his mistake.

"Sorry, Sir," he muttered.

"No need, pet, I'll just help you with that as well." Kurt pulled a silk tie from the end of the bed. "Lift your head, beautiful."

Blaine did so, shivering as Kurt tied the tie tightly over his eyes and walked around the bed to lock his other wrist in an ice cuff as well. Blaine was shaking as Kurt sat on the edge of the bed, the ice was almost painful against his overheated skin.

"Comfortable, baby?"

Blaine nodded, jerkily.

"Good, you're probably gonna be like this for awhile."

Blaine shuddered.

"Oh, and there's one more thing I forgot." He heard the sound of the lube bottle being opened and then two finger pushed into his hole. Blaine whined as Kurt thrust them in and out, quickly adding in a third and then... a fourth? They didn't have any toys big enough to require a fourth finger. Did they?

Kurt's fingers were gone as quickly as they'd come and he felt the blunt pressure of something quite a bit larger than anything he'd had inside of him before pressing against his hole.

"Take a deep breath, beautiful," Kurt commanded, before shoving the object inside of him.

O, holy fuck. For the first time in years he actually felt a slightly painful burn at the stretch and then soooo full.

Kurt hummed his approval before standing up and clapping his hands together. Kurt sighed, "You're gonna love this, Blaine, I bought it especially for you."

Blaine yelped as the object inside him started furiously vibrating against his prostate. He was pretty sure if it weren't for the cock ring he would have come the second it turned on. He started twisting and turning, moaning as he felt his need to orgasm rise higher.

"Do you think ten is too high for tonight?" Kurt asked.

Blaine tried to answer, but he physically could not form words right now.

"Maybe I'll turn it up to twelve." Blaine jumped at the vibrations increased. God, this was torture.

Kurt leaned down and kissed him once, chastely. "I'm really sorry, baby, I do love the sounds you make, but I have to work and they'll just be distracting me." Kurt slipped a ball gag into his mouth. "Have fun, gorgeous."

* * *

Kurt was surprised at how quickly he was actually able to get his designs done after he got Blaine to stop pestering him. And maybe a couple of them had some slight bondage like influences. But only slight ones.

He sighed happily, putting the last sketch in his folder. Portfolio complete and it was only just after midnight. Maybe he would have time to fuck Blaine after all.

He walked back into the bedroom to find Blaine writing on the bed and whimpering pitifully into the gag. His entire body was shaking as he pulled against that cuffs that were still firmly locked around his wrists but getting looser every minute as water streamed steadily down his arms.

It had taken a lot of thought for Kurt as whether to use the cock ring or not. He knew it would be torturous, but Blaine also got so sensitive after he came and there was no way that the ice would melt enough for him to free himself before he came at least once more. He decided he'd leave multiple orgasms for another time and just let him suffer in denial.

He was actually quite happy that Blaine hadn't been able to free himself yet, that meant he would get to watch. He sat in reading chair, watching as his beautiful sub trembled, every muscle clenching and unclenching as he strived for an orgasm that he simply could not have. Kurt had heard it was possible to come with the cock ring on but he'd never seen Blaine actually accomplish it. Maybe tonight he would.

Blaine was crying into the gag, yanking at the cuffs. Kurt wasn't sure how much time passed before Blaine's right hand slipped out. With a sob of relief he reached down to remove the cock ring.

"Don't you dare," Kurt snapped. Kurt wasn't quite done with him.

Blaine whined but his free hand dropped to side. Kurt approached slowly, unclasping the ball gag.

"Sir," Blaine gasped, "P-please... let me come."

"You said nothing about coming earlier, pet. You simply said you wanted to be fucked."

Blaine whimpered, rolling his head back and forth on the pillow, tears soaking the blindfold.

"I could leave you here all night, you know. Get some real handcuffs and lock you in tight, letting you get fuck by the toy till morning. Would you like that, beautiful?" Kurt trailed his finger down Blaine chest, rolling his nipple in between his finger, drawing a small, pained moan from Blaine. "Answer me." He pinched the nipple, harshly twisting it.

Blaine yelped, "Wh-whatever... pleases you... Sir."

"Exactly," Kurt said, climbing on the bed and slowly removing the spreader bar, "What pleases me." Kurt pulled the vibrator out slowly and Blaine sighed in relief. "And, while it does please me to fuck you, darling, it doesn't please me," he shoved the vibrator back in, turning the vibrations up to 14, "to have my pet begging me to fuck him when he knows that I'm busy. Especially after I've said no."

Kurt was steadily fucking the vibrator in and out of him, hitting his prostate dead on with every stroke.

"I'm s-s-sorry, Sir," Blaine cried, trying to move away from the evil vibrating device but Kurt didn't falter in his movements.

"Are you, Blaine?"

"Y-yes, Sir." He moaned brokenly as Kurt wrapped a hand around his dick and started pumping him slowly. "To m-much, Sir. I can't... please l-let me come."

"Not yet, beautiful."

Kurt pulled the toy all the way out, switching it off and dropping it to the floor. He stood up and unlocked Blaine's left wrist from the ice cuff. He contemplated for a moment about whether or not he should remove the blindfold. He decided to leave it.

"Hands and knees, pet."

Blaine scrambled to flip over, almost falling off the bed in his urgency. Kurt steadied him before going over the play box and pulling out a sleek black butt plug. He dropped it the bed before slowly taking off his clothes. Blaine was shaking like a leaf by the time Kurt crawled up behind him and ran his finger along his red rim as he whimpered.

"Do you still want your master to fuck you, gorgeous?"

"Always," Blaine breathed.

* * *

Blaine grunted, dropping down onto his elbows and burying his face in the pillow. Kurt was hitting his prostate at every instroke and dragging across it at every outstroke and his cock was throbbing in agony.

"Sir, please," he begged.

"No."

Blaine groaned. Kurt always warned him to be careful what he wished for and this was really starting to seem like one of those times. It felt like he had been hard for ages and Kurt fucking in and out of him felt so strange and fuzzy after having the vibrator in there for so long. And Kurt was having no mercy on him tonight, fucking him hard and fast while simultaneously stroking his cock. Blaine was almost positive that if Kurt didn't remove the cock ring soon he'd come anyway.

Kurt finally pulled his hand away from Blaine's dick and slowed his pace a little.

"I'm going to ask you some questions, sweetheart and I want you to answer them as best as you can, okay?"

Blaine nodded.

Kurt slapped his ass, hard. "Answer me, Blaine."

"Y-yes, Sir," he mumbled.

"Good boy."

Blaine smiled slighty before another harsh smack came down on his ass.

"You realize you're being punished right now, right?"

He hadn't been completely sure, but between the spreader bar and all the sexual torture Blaine was almost positive now. "Yes, S-sir."

Smack. "Do you know why you're being punished?"

Blaine thought for a moment. "B-because I... oh... didn't stop... Kurt, Please."

Kurt smacked him hard twice. "Finish your answer, Blaine."

"I didn't... stop... when you told... me to."

"Correct." Another smack. "Can you tell my why you didn't stop, pet?"

"I-I... don't know."

Smack. Smack. Smack. "I think you do, beautiful."

"I just... I needed you to fuck me, Sir."

"Good boy." Kurt ran a soothing hand across ass, slapping it once more before picking up his pace again. Blaine sobbed into the pillow.

"Please, sir, please," he begged.

"Almost there, gorgeous."

Kurt felt himself nearing the edge and reached down to slide the cock ring off, "Come for me, Blaine."

Blaine stiffened before his whole body convulsed as he came harder than he could ever remember coming before. He saw stars in his vision before he blacked out.

* * *

Kurt pulled out gently, pushing the butt plug into Blaine's hole before rolling him onto his back. Poor boy, that had been the most intense punishment Kurt had ever put him through and he knew it. Kurt hadn't meant to make him wait that long, but Blaine was so sexy when he was desperate and aching, Kurt really couldn't help himself.

Kurt brushed Blaine's hair out of his face, heading to the bathroom for a towel. He came back and started wiping Blaine's come off of his stomach and cleaning some of the sweat from his face. Kurt tossed the towel into the general vicinity of the laundry hamper and crawled into bed next to Blaine, pulling him closer to his body so Blaine's head rested on his chest.

Blaine started to stir after a couple of minutes.

"How you feeling, beautiful?" Kurt asked, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"Amazing," Blaine sighed, burrowing himself deeper into Kurt's side. "Oh," he gasped as the movement caused the butt plug shift inside of him. He looked up at Kurt, questioningly.

"You sleep with that in tonight, pet," Kurt purred, stroking a hand up and down Blaine's back. "And maybe all day tomorrow if I feel like it."

Kurt felt Blaine's dick twitch against his leg.

fin


	2. Flirting

Summary: A friend of Blaine's keeps flirting with him at a party and Kurt gets extremely jealous.

Warning: Smut, gay sex, consensual D/s relationship, but plug, chastity cage, spanking, unspecified punishment, slight dub-con (maybe, I'm not sure), Kurt is kind of a really bad Dom in this story. It gets really angsty and there is crying. Read with caution.

Word Count: 2,454

A/N: So, by popular demand, I will be turning this story into a series of one shots. This is the first one I have for you and I have two more ideas. Prompts are also welcome. Just PM me either here or on Tumblr, my url is the same as my penname.

* * *

Kurt glared at Jim Starling, possessively wrapping an arm around Blaine's waist. He was talking about clothes. How amazing Blaine looked tonight, and generally Kurt was fine with that. Kurt knew Blaine was beautiful and he loved seeing other men want him but know they couldn't have him. He was Kurt's. He _belonged _to Kurt.

Only Jim didn't seem to realize that. He kept touching Blaine. Running a hand down his arm or around his collar, pulling at his bowtie. He ran his hand down his chest, admiring the soft feel of the fabric of Blaine's shirt, or so he said. He just wanted to feel Blaine up, with no regard to the fact that his boyfriend—his dom—was standing right next to him.

Kurt almost growled when Jim's hand got too close to Blaine's crotch, an almost animalistic _mine _pulsing through him as another man tried to touch what was his. Blaine placed a hand on the small of his back, rubbing soothingly, but did absolutely nothing to stop Jim from touching him.

In fact, he almost seemed to be flirting back. Talking about how stunning his knee-high boots were. Kurt had worn a pair exactly like them yesterday and Blaine had said nothing. He licked his lips as he stared into Jim's eyes, like, who does that? And did he just hold his hand? He was holding it much too tightly to_just _be looking at his ring.

Kurt seethed, his fingers digging into the bruises he knew Blaine had on his hip from him fucking him last night. Blaine didn't flinch, he didn't react, and he didn't stop flirting. Kurt pressed again and Blaine jabbed him the back once, glaring pointedly at him before returning to his conversation.

Kurt glared at Jim, hoping that maybe he could make him burst into flames with his anger alone.

Eventually, Jim left them and Kurt turned to Blaine, "Let's go home."

"But I have a few more people I want to talk to," Blaine said.

Kurt's eyes narrowed.

"Kurt, is something wrong? You were acting very… Dommy while Jim was talking to me and you usually don't get like that in public." Blaine was searching Kurt's face.

Kurt leaned in closer to Blaine, nibbling on his earlobe, "Let's just go home, so I can fuck you into the mattress." Blaine shivered, nodding once and Kurt grabbed his hand dragging him from the party.

—

Kurt kept massaging Blaine through his pants the entire cab ride home and Blaine so desperately wanted him to stop because, seriously? The driver could look back at any moment and see what they were doing. But he could also sense the mood Kurt was in, possessive, dominant, and maybe just a little cruel, and Blaine knew that if he batted Kurt's hand away right now there was a less than 7% possibility that he would actually be allowed to come tonight. And, god, he was feeling so desperate already.

Kurt threw a fifty at the driver, telling him to keep the change and drug Blaine out of cab and into the elevator of their apartment building. The second the door closed Kurt shoved him against the wall and started sucking a nice dark hickie onto his pulse point. Blaine moaned, rutting up against Kurt's leg, all thoughts of the fact that someone else could very well need to use the elevator gone.

Kurt pinned his hands above his head, kissing him hard and Blaine was torn between wanting the elevator to keep going forever so they never had to stop and it getting to their floor immediately so they could get to the safety of their own apartment.

Eventually the elevator dinged and Kurt pulled off of Blaine as quickly as he had attacked him, tugging him the rest of the way to their apartment. Blaine expected him to push him up against the wall as soon as the door shut like he had in the elevator, or maybe even use Blaine's body to close the door, but instead Kurt walked away, leaving Blaine hard, achingly desperate, and so so confused in the front hallway.

Blaine almost called after him, but then he remembered Kurt's mood from earlier and dropped to his knees in front of the door, grasping his elbows behind his back and keeping his eyes on the ground.

The wait seemed so much longer than ever before, which was strange considering that Blaine had once waited like this for Kurt for almost five hours, having forgotten that he had a study group that night. This time, however, he was hard, and knew Kurt was somewhere in the apartment. He could also tell that Kurt seemed almost angry with him, though for what, he didn't know.

After what seemed like hours, though it was likely less than ten minutes, Kurt came back and grabbed Blaine's hair, yanking his head back, forcing him to look up.

"Go, get undressed, and get on your hands and knees on the bed."

"Yes, Sir," Blaine breathed, happy to finally have an order.

Blaine crawled to the bedroom, hearing a hum of approval from Kurt. Once he was on the bed he took his bow tie off and started unbuttoning his shirt. He shimmied out of his skinny jeans before pulling his shirt all the way off and shucking his boxer brief. He flipped over into position, staring at the pillows beneath him.

Kurt padded in softly, grabbing something from toy box before climbing on the bed behind him. Blaine shuddered as Kurt pushed a cold slick finger inside of him, giving him no warning and hardly anytime to adjust before he followed up with a second on. He scissored them roughly inside Blaine, stretching him quickly but thoroughly and then the fingers were gone and he felt the blunt pressure of Kurt up against him hole.

Blaine gasped as Kurt sunk in in one shove, the pulled out and slammed in again, rougher this time. Kurt started fucking his ruthlessly, fingers digging into the the bruises already on his hips and leaning over to suck a hickie onto Blaine's back.

"Sir," Blaine moaned.

"Unless you're safe wording I want your mouth _shut_, whore."

Blaine bit his let, letting out a small squeak and Kurt brought his hand down on his ass. Yes, Kurt was definitely mad at him about something. He spanked him and fucked him with no mercy until tears were rolling down Blaine's face. He never safe worded during punishments, he always deserved them no matter how much they hurt, but Kurt always told him what they were for.

"Sir," he started again.

Kurt paused for a minute, giving him the opportunity to safe word. Blaine took it as silent permission to speak.

"Did I—"

Kurt slapped him again. "What did I say about speaking, slut?" he growled.

"N-not to," Blaine stuttered, sniffling slightly.

"Exactly, do I need to gag you, or can you manage this task on your own, pet?"

"I-I can… stay quiet, Sir."

"Good."

Blaine almost sobbed at the lack of a 'boy' accompanying that word and Kurt started fucking into him again and it seemed almost rougher than before.

"That's right, whore, you take it. You were just made to be fucked weren't you. Just look at you taking it like the good little slut you are. You ass just swallows my cock up, I wonder what else we could fit in there."

Blaine mewled quietly as he felt one of Kurt's fingers at his rim with his cock still in there. He whined as the tip of Kurt's finger slid in next alongside his dick and shook his head furiously.

"Don't like that, whore?" Kurt asked, pulling it out and Blaine shook his head again, "Maybe you're not as good of a slut as I thought you were." Blaine winced, more silent tears falling.

Blaine groaned, feeling Kurt's rhythm inside of him start to falter before he was exploding in his ass and pulling out before shoving a large butt plug into him. Blaine collapsed on the bed, rutting against it weakly.

"Do that all you want, pet, you're not coming tonight."

Blaine's eyebrows shot up into his hairline, opening his mouth to speak but remembering Kurt's earlier order and simply shutting it again and nodding.

He could definitely tell that Kurt was mad but he still didn't know what he had done. Finally Kurt crawled into bed with him and Blaine curled up at his side.

"Goodnight, slut," Kurt yawned and Blaine flinched. Kurt always called him beautiful or gorgeous right before bed. Slut and whore were used purely for during playing time, and even if the playing turned into an all night thing he still called him beautiful. Blaine turned away from Kurt, burying his face in his pillow.

—

Kurt woke up the next morning in a slight (read: extreme) panic. He'd been too rough last night. Not with the sex, but with his words. Being called a slut and a whore is a very big turn on for Blaine. He loves dirty talk, but when he can already tell Kurt is angry about something it tends to upset him more than make the sex better. And there was absolutely no way Blaine could have missed the fact that Kurt was pissed.

He'd also basically called him worthless and had not even acknowledged how good he was being and taking his punishment for flirting with Jim… shit. Kurt hadn't specified that he was being punished. He'd said nothing… and he hadn't let Blaine talk so he could ask. God, he was such a terrible Dom. His sub needed to know that he was being punished and what he was being punished for or all it did was upset him.

Kurt rolled over to find Blaine curled up on the opposite side of the bed, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs that yanked at Kurt's heartstrings.

"Beautiful?" Kurt whispered and Blaine let out an audible and slightly relieved sounding sob. "Blaine, gorgeous… I…"

"What d-did I do, Sir?"

Blaine's voice was so quiet he almost didn't hear him.

"Oh, beautiful, it doesn't matter," Kurt said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Blaine yanked away. "Yes it does, Sir. You punished me for whatever it was, and it was apparently really bad because you didn't even…" Blaine let out a harsh sob, curling in on himself.

"Blaine," Kurt started but Blaine cut him off.

"You called me a slut," he whispered.

Kurt paused for a minute. "But… I always do that, and I know last night probably wasn't the best time for it, but you've never cared _this_ much before…"

"No… when you said goodnight. You called me a slut. Not beautiful, or gorgeous, or even pet, which probably would have been better. You said, 'goodnight, _slut_'." Blaine practically spat the word.

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt scooted closer to him, pulling Blaine towards him until his back was flush with Kurt's chest.

"What did I do?" Blaine asked again.

Kurt swallowed, "Jim was flirting with you…" Blaine finally looked up at Kurt in shock. "He kept,_touching _you and he had his hands all over you, and there were times where I felt like you were flirting back and you were both just completely ignoring the fact that I—your boyfriend, you Dom, your future-someday-maybe-husband—was standing right next to you. I got jealous and I overreacted a bit."

Blaine gave him the best bitch-please look he could manage with his eyes still puffy and red rimmed and tear tracks running down his face.

"Okay, I overreacted a-lot-a-bit, and I'm sorry. I just… you're mine," Kurt looked into his eyes, "I love you, and you're mine. You've given yourself to me in the most amazing way and seeing someone trying to take you from me sets me off, because I honestly don't know what I would do without you anymore. That's no excuse, but—"

Blaine cut him off with a kiss, turning around in Kurt's arms. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course, beautiful." Blaine smiled, because last night that's all he'd wanted to hear.

"I didn't think about this last night, during the punishment, because all I was really thinking about was what I had done to upset you. But after you went to sleep, and the fact that you hadn't called me beautiful at all, I just… I felt like you didn't want me any more."

"—Blaine—"

"Like I'd really become some worthless whore that wasn't worth your time any more—"

"I would never—"

"I know, that's just what I thought. I know it's dumb, and you would never not want me. But if that happened… I don't know what I'd do. So… I have a request."

"Anything you want, gorgeous." Kurt kissed his forehead.

"No dirty talk for a while, okay?"

"That seems perfectly reasonable," Kurt smiled, "only sweet nothings and cheesy romance lines stolen from chick flicks from now until you say."

Blaine giggled, "But… I also think we both need a little reminder that I belong to you and that that's not going to change for as long as I have a say in this." Blaine pulled away from Kurt, sliding to the floor and crawling over to the toy box. He found what he wanted and climbed back on the bed, setting it in Kurt's lap.

"A chastity belt?" Kurt said, "But we haven't use one of these since…"

"Since, I cheated on you because I felt like you didn't want me anymore. Sound familiar?" Kurt nodded, "We used one of these to remind the both of us who I belong to. I think we need to do that again."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I've actually kind of missed having this constant reminder of what you are to me. I also have another idea."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm still wearing the butt plug."

"I really put that in you? God, Blaine, I'm—"

Blaine pressed a finger to his lips. "Shh, you didn't let me finish. I wouldn't mind… wearing it for… a while longer."

Kurt smirked, "How long is a while?"

Blaine shrugged, "After you fuck me again, I was thinking all day."

"You have classes today, don't you?"

Blaine nodded.

"So, let me get this straight. You want me to fuck you and fill you with my come, then put a butt plug in so you can feel it inside of you anytime you move. Then, you want me to put you in what I'm pretty sure is our most punishing cock cage and then you'll go to school like that… for the rest of the day."

"Precisely."

"I think I can work with that."

fin


	3. Morning After Icy Love

Summary: Kurt decides he still wants to play after their intense night. Blaine decides he'd rather not argue.

Warning: Smut, gay sex, vibrator, blow jobs.

Word Count: 1079

A/N: Yay, this one is a happier fic filled with more smut and absolutely no angst.

Blaine woke up to Kurt's mouth on his dick as he languidly fucked the butt plug in and out of his sore hole. Blaine whined, but made no move to stop him. It hurt, but it was the good kind of hurt that pushed him that much nearer to an orgasm.

Kurt pulled off of him with a lewd pop, pulling the butt plug all the way out before sliding off the bed. Blaine propped himself up on his elbows, glancing at the clock, just after 7:00. Well, if he had to be woken up an hour before his alarm, at least it was with a blow job. It would be better if it were finished though.

"K'rt?" he mumbled, confused as to why he left so suddenly.

Kurt popped up at the foot of the bed with a wicked smile on his face. "Spread your legs, beautiful."

Oh now, Kurt still wanted to play. Blaine wasn't sure he had enough left in him after last night, and didn't Kurt have class in an hour? Did they really have time for this?

"Pet," Kurt chided, "are you listening to me?"

"Yes, Sir," Blaine sighed, pulling his legs up to his chest. He was tired, but if Kurt wanted to play, he wasn't going to tell him no.

Kurt ran two fingers around his rim, making Blaine hiss, before slowly sliding them in. He was still open from the butt plug, but Kurt always liked to tease him. He fucked him slowly, keeping his fingers just centimeters from his prostate in an extremely annoying fashion. He finally pressed against it for a few seconds—causing Blaine to shudder and tense, struggling to remain still—before pulling his fingers out again and replacing it with what felt like the butt plug.

Blaine cocked his head to the side as Kurt patted his inner thigh and stood up. "Time for breakfast, beautiful." Kurt left the room.

So morning teasing but not morning sex… Blaine wasn't sure how he felt about that but it wasn't really his place to say anything.

Generally on mornings when they were playing Kurt would pick his clothes out for him. However, the only piece of Blaine's clothing he could see was a pair of his tightest boxer briefs, sitting conspicuously on top of the toy box.

He shrugged, climbing out of bed and wincing at the pain that shot up his backside. He'd definitely be asking for a massage later. He walked over and pulled on the underwear before exiting the bedroom.

He found Kurt in the kitchen, sitting at the table. Kurt smiled and motioned him forward. Blaine dropped to his knees and crawled over to sit at Kurt's feet. Kurt ran a hand through his hair, gently.

"I want you to make breakfast today, darling." Blaine nodded, "Pancake, eggs, and bacon—" Blaine opened his mouth to protest, because frying bacon with no clothes on sounded extremely painful. He'd never been able to get into wax play and bacon grease was a whole lot hotter than the special play candles they had. Kurt pressed a finger to his lips. "It's okay, gorgeous, I bought microwave bacon."

Blaine smiled and stood back up, collecting everything he'd need from the fridge before cracking the eggs into a bowl. He had just started to whisk when he jumped. The butt plug inside of him had started vibrating. Barely, but it definitely was buzzing and just against his prostate.

He looked at Kurt who just smiled innocently before going back to work. He had just poured the eggs in and was mixing up the pancake batter when the vibrations increased and he had to hold onto the counter to steady himself. He looked at Kurt again, panting slightly, but all Kurt did was raise an eyebrow at him.

Blaine steeled himself and started making the pancakes. Kurt kept steadily turning the vibrations up until his knees were shaking as he put the bacon in the microwave before returning to the stove.

The vibrations turned up again and Blaine's knees buckled. "S-sir," he gasped, "can I—"

"Not till I have my breakfast." Kurt said calmly, his wide blow pupils the only sign that he was the slightest bit turned on.

Blaine finished up the last couple pancakes and hurriedly put a few on a plate along with the bacon and scrambled eggs before setting it in front of Kurt.

"Sir—"

"Can I have some juice, pet?"

Blaine groaned as he turned to the fridge again. Kurt tutted and increased the vibrations some more. Blaine stumbled, grabbing onto the door handle and desperately trying not to come. He pulled the orange juice from the fridge and quickly poured Kurt a glass, sloshing a little. He wiped it up before handing Kurt his juice, knowing he'd just make him do it anyway.

Kurt turned the vibrations all the way up and Blaine dropped to his knees at his feet, panting as he leaned his forehead against Kurt's leg.

"Sir, p-please… let me…" he whined miserably, feeling a spurt of precome drip out of his cock and run teasingly down his length.

"What is it you want, beautiful?"

O god, he was really going to make him say the whole thing.

"Please… l-let.. me come."

"Go ahead, gorgeous."

Blaine cried out, coming in his underwear. It felt gross and sticky, but god, was he happy for release. Kurt was petting his head as he came out of his post-orgasm haze and he saw Kurt's dick bulging against the front of his jeans. He mouthed weakly at him.

"Oh, I see someone wants his breakfast."

Blaine shuddered as Kurt unzipped his pants, freeing his cock from his underwear and pressing it to Blaine's lips. Blaine hastily took it into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the head an dipping into the slit. He made quick work, savoring the taste of Kurt in his mouth and greedily swallowing every drop of as Kurt spilled down his throat.

Blaine hummed, pulling off of Kurt's softening cock. Kurt's grip in his hair tightened as he pulled him up for a kiss, his tongue forcing its way into Blaine's mouth. Blaine moaned, happily and then gasped as Kurt's hand pressed against the now still vibrator.

Eventually Kurt pushed him off of him and directed him to his chair before getting up and making a plate for Blaine.

He kissed him on the cheek on last time whispering, "My good boy."


	4. The Things I Should have Told You Part 1

**Summary: Blaine's bowties are more than just accessories to him. They're his collar, the symbol of Kurt's ownership of him. The only problem? Kurt doesn't know he feels like that. This is the beginning of their D/s relationship.**

**A/N: Part of my Icy Love verse. Up until now the fic has worked basically with canon, even though they're all set in the future, but here it diverges from canon, because most of this is set in "I Do" and Kurt and Blaine get back together, so… yeah. **

**Warnings: Mentions of cheating, non-communication, collaring, spanking (in the form of punishment), D/s relationship, lots of angst, and a bit of self hate.**

**Words: 4,305**

Brittany was the first one to point it out. Whether she really knew what she was talking about, Blaine didn't know, but she was the first. She was watching him a little closer than usual the first day after he got back from the terrible weekend if heartbreak in New York and he couldn't figure out why. Her eyes were fixed on his neck, her brows furrowed in confusion, making Blaine rub self consciously at it. Did he miss a hair while shaving? Did he have a hickey that only she could see? Was she having some strange hallucination that he was bleeding profusely from his neck? What was she looking at?

Finally, when Glee was over and he stood, ready to flee from the judging looks of his peers who all knew what he had done, she pushed him back down into his chair. He curled in on himself instinctively, expecting her to start yelling at him, or slapping him for hurting Kurt the way he had, but she just reached out and lifted his chin up and looked into his eyes.

"Where's your collar?" she asked.

Blaine froze, his mouth going dry. What? How did she… how did she know? He'd never told anyone about those… thoughts. Not even Kurt. How could she catch on to something he'd been so blissfully oblivious to?

"What?" he finally choked out, his breaths coming in quick gasps as his eyes darted around the, now empty, choir room.

"You're not wearing a bowtie," she said, her finger trailing down to the empty collar of his polo shirt.

"S-so?" he stuttered, hating the way his voice shook. This was his deepest, darkest secret and apparently she'd been able to figure out about it because of his bowtie fetish. Which, really, truly, was a collar fetish in disguise, bowties were just less conspicuous. But the point was, how did she figure it out?

She smiled down at him sympathetically and then petted his head like a cat. "It will be okay," she whispered, "he loves you, I'm sure that come next month, he'll be giving you another one." She giggled before skipping out of the room.

—

Sam was the next to notice. It made sense, since they were basically always together, Sam always trying to find a way to keep Blaine's mind from drifting to Kurt. They were sitting on the floor next to Blaine's bed, taking turns on playing Zelda: Ocarina of Time on the old Nintendo 64 Blaine had found buried in Cooper's old closet. Sam died and with a loud groan passed the controller back to Blaine before collapsing on his side, his head peeking under the bed skirt. The underside of Blaine's bed was pretty much empty and spotless, like he would expect, except for a box that looked like it had been hastily shoved under there.

"What's this?" he said, reaching an arm out to grab it.

"Hmm?" Blaine grunted, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as he battled Bongo Bongo (a boss that him and Sam had continuously mocked until the first time he had gone invisible on them).

"This," Sam sat up again, having retrieved the box.

Blaine glanced over at him, his eyes going wide for a second before he schooled his features and looked back to the game. "It's nothing," he muttered.

"Are these all your bowties?" Sam asked, incredulously as he started to rifle through the box of fabric strips.

"Maybe?" Blaine said, still trying to concentrate on the game but his eyes kept darting back over to the box in Sam's hands.

"Why are they under your bed? You love your bowties." He pulled one out and Blaine flinched. It was the first on Kurt had bought him. The red, gray, black, and white striped one that he'd made sure to wear on his first day at McKinley. To him it showed that he belonged to Kurt, and while no one else may have known that, it didn't stop the feeling from being there.

"I-I just haven't felt like wearing them lately. It's very time consuming to put one on every day." _I don't deserve to wear them_, he thought, _I'm a bad boy. I hurt my Do—boyfriend_. Kurt was his boyfriend, he'd never been his Dom, at least never outside of Blaine's dreams.

"Bull crap. You're wearing like six layers now, I swear, and they're all perfectly coordinated to your pants, shoes, socks, and bag. I bet even your underwear matches this outfit."

Blaine blushed, he was right, strangely enough. Blaine finally paused the game, putting down the controller. "It's really no big deal, Sam, I just don't like wearing them anymore." He shrugged.

Sam was staring off into space, his face scrunched up in concentration and it eerily reminded him of Brittany's look the first day he'd shown up not wearing a bowtie. Sam took a deep breath before turning to face him. "I know my main job lately has been to keep you distracted. If you're focused on other things, you're not thinking about him, and I'd like to think I'm pretty good at it—"

"You are."

Sam smiled, "Thank you, but right now, we gotta talk. Is this because of the breakup?" he gestured to the box in his lap.

"Why would it be?" Blaine said, trying to look confused and not panicked. _Not him too._

Sam looked up at the ceiling, flexing his jaw once before snapping his fingers and focusing back on Blaine. "Brittany said something the other day."

_Oh no_. Blaine gulped.

"At first I wasn't really paying attention, we were at her house watching a movie and she was talking to Lord Tubbington. She was really just mumbling really, so I didn't think much of it, but she mentioned you. She said you looked sad, which I can attest to the fact that that is true, but then she said you missed your collar, and your owner," Blaine tensed, his eyes flickering to the door for a second, "which is a very strange thing to say about a teenage boy. I know it's Brittany, and while I love her, she says some completely off the rocker things sometimes, but this… seemed… different somehow."

Blaine's mouth was dry, his whole world was crumbling down around him and now his best friend was going to think he was some sort of sick freak. Though, technically, wasn't he? Kurt spanked him once, just playfully, as he was leaving and Blaine was hard and dizzy before the door had even fully shut behind him. He was strange, and weird, and Sam was going to be so grossed out by him.

Blaine closed his eyes, taking a deep breath through his nose before letting it out through his mouth.

"The bowties were your collars," Sam said.

Blaine nodded weakly, ringing his hands together in his lap.

"Whose idea was it?" he asked, curiously.

"What?" Blaine looked up at him.

"Who brought up the whole, BDSM, thing?"

Blaine shook his head, "N-neither of us…"

"But… if…" Sam looked down at the box then back up to Blaine, "Oh… he doesn't know." It was a statement, not a question, but Blaine nodded anyway.

Sam looked mildly exasperated, "How could you not tell him?"

"I… I don't—"

"This is something he needed to know, Blaine. He needed to know that you were special, and that you had different needs. You shouldn't have kept this side of yourself from him," Sam scolded.

"I.. I… you're okay with this?"

Sam scoffed, "Blaine, I was a stripper. You wanting to kneel at your boyfriend's feet and wear a collar is far from the strangest thing I've seen." He patted Blaine on the head, who rolled his eyes and glared at him. "But really, you have to tell him."

Blaine's eyes widened, "I can't."

"Blaine—"

"What will it change now anyway? We're not together anymore. I don't deserve him. I don't deserve to wear those bowties, or to feel like I'm owned, because I cheated on him. Telling him will do nothing except maybe show him how fucked up I am."

"Kurt won't think you're messed up…"

"Can you guarantee me that?"

Sam thought and then sighed, shaking his head.

"Exactly," Blaine took the box back from Sam and put the lid on it before roughly shoving it back into exile under the bed.

—

Sam knew better than to bring it up again and he also knew better than to just go and tell Kurt, though he'd definitely thought about it when him and Rachel had come back for Grease. He thought about asking Brittany about this as well, but then realized that would probably bring up things from her and Santana's relationship that he almost positively did not want to hear. So he left it. Very begrudgingly.

Until the wedding.

It was months and months after his talk with Blaine and he knew that him and Kurt had been mending their relationship, though Blaine didn't seem to want to talk to him as much about it. He hadn't realized exactly how well everything was going until he saw the two of them stumbling out of Kurt's car with Mercedes rolling her eyes at them. Maybe now was a good time for them to talk about Blaine's special needs.

"You should tell him," Sam muttered and Blaine jumped, almost spilling the punch he was getting for him and Kurt all over himself.

"Jesus, Sam… what are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Blaine," Sam stated, tapping the side of Blaine's neck with his finger.

Blaine just sighed, "We're… just friends."

Sam barked out a laugh, "Yeah, because friends make out in the back of a car."

"You've made out with plenty of girls without actually dating them, Sam. How come I can't be the same?" he narrowed his eyes at Sam.

"Because Kurt's not just _some _guy, Blaine. He's _Kurt. Your _Kurt. Your… Dom." he wiggled his eyebrows at him and Blaine let out an annoyed huff.

Sam rolled his eyes, "C'mon, Blaine. He needed to know from the get go and if you guys are going to be together again—"

"We're not."

"—or just fooling around, even, he should know about this side of you, okay?"

Blaine worried his bottom lip, staring into the punch cups. "I'll think about it," he finally said.

"Yes," Sam breathed out silently, fist pumping the air.

—

Blaine's breath hitched as Kurt tugged him into the room by his tie, his pulse skyrocketing and Kurt pulled it just a bit tighter, constricting his airways a bit. Kurt slammed him up against the door and Blaine's eyes fluttered closed as he rocked his hips into Kurt's. This was perfect, Kurt's weight holding him in place, making it nearly impossible for him to move at all. All he could see, hear, feel, and smell was Kurt completely surrounding him and it just felt so right.

But also so wrong.

He'd felt it earlier in the car and had beat it down. The knowledge of how much he had messed up crept up on him and the fact that he hadn't paid for it yet was weighing him down almost more than Kurt's weight on him. He'd hurt Kurt, been bad, very, very bad and he hadn't been punished yet. He'd been separated from Kurt for months, sure, but that wasn't enough. He hadn't earned the right to have Kurt making him feel this good.

Tears welled in his eyes and he shook his head swiftly, trying to knock them out of his brain. He shouldn't be thinking like that. Kurt wasn't his Dom, he was just Kurt. He didn't have to be punished to earn this, he didn't have to be perfect… but he still felt like he should be.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered, worry seeping into his voice.

Blaine sniffled, leaning his head back against the door. "I'm s-sorry," he muttered.

Kurt pulled off of him and he whined, his body moving forward of its own accord as he tried to touch him.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"I…" Blaine looked at him, not knowing how to say what he was feeling, what he needed. He wished he could make Kurt understand without using his words and in a perfect world that would happen, but this world was not perfect and it loved to torture him. He looked at Kurt one more time before sighing na dropping onto his knees.

"Wha— Blaine," Kurt started to try and pull him up again but Blaine just shook his head.

"Just… give me a moment." This position always helped him relax and cleared his mind. He had always imagined what it would be like to actually kneel in front of Kurt rather than just imagine it, but his mind was too busy trying to find the words to say to actually register what he'd just done.

His breathing slowly evened out, still a little restricted by the too tight tie, but that seemed to help clear his mind as well. Kurt had done that, even if he hadn't realized what he was doing, he'd done that. He was a natural.

Blaine blinked, taking one last breath before looking up at Kurt again, tears shining in his eyes.

"There's some things I should have told you… a long, long time ago," Blaine started, "but I was scared. Scared of how you'd react, how it might change our relationship, for good, or for bad. I don't like change. I like, constant, normal, safe. Dalton was always so great because everyone was the same and they had all these rules that told me exactly what was expected of me, and I loved it. Order, is my favorite thing."

Kurt nodded along with him, still not quite sure where this was going. "You… were one of my constants. Even when I went to McKinley and had everything constantly buzzing and changing, you were the same. Always there, always strong, always perfect. I didn't find a need to tell you this, because you just being there was what I needed." Blaine took another stuttering breath and Kurt reached a hand down to cup his cheek, but he remained standing.

"And then you weren't." Blaine looked away from him, his whole body buzzing with anticipation. _Tell him, tell him, tell him._

"God," Blaine choked out, "I-I… I don't know how to say this part."

Kurt wiped away a tear from Blaine's cheek.

Blaine drummed his hands on his knees, his breathing picking up again, because Kurt was just watching him, and it all came down to right now. He could tell him and then nothing would ever be the same again, or he could drop it, and hope Kurt would just let him do that. He looked up at Kurt again and there was that look, that worried but also determined look. He wanted Blaine to have a chance to say what he wanted to say on his own, but if he didn't, he would make him say it.

Blaine swallowed thickly, nuzzling his face into the palm of Kurt's hand one last time before he continued.

"You may not have realized this, but you make—made—a lot of decisions for me. Sometimes they were big, like making me try out for Tony last year, but most of the time they were small. You'd tell me what clothes to wear, what to eat, to go help Carole bring the groceries in. Just… small little things. Small… orders… that made me so happy to be obeying them. Because I was obeying you."

A look of realization dawned on Kurt's face.

"But then suddenly, those small little orders were gone, and I was in a place that was always changing and I didn't have you and I was lost and confused and everything was scary, and frustrating, and simply picking out what socks to wear in the morning seemed like such a big decision, and, and, and—"

Kurt pressed a finger to his lips, effectively silencing him. "Breathe," he commanded and Blaine's chest automatically unconstricted and he gulped in air. With that one command his shoulders seemed a little light. "Talk again when you're ready," Kurt said, petting Blaine's hair.

Blaine smiled up at him but then tears welled in his eyes when he was a sad look of failure in Kurt's eyes. Not of Blaine's failure, but of his own.

"I don't blame you," Blaine said quickly, "everything could have gone a lot smoother when you were in New York if I had have told you this before you left. You could have been ordering me around from there, but I didn't tell you I needed that. So I freaked, and I slipped…

"… I met him on a BDSM website. I was doing more research, trying to decide if or how to tell you about it. He was helping me understand some things that the impersonal and factual descriptions didn't completely describe. When everything seemed to be falling down around me… I went to him." Kurt's hand tightened almost painfully in Blaine's hair and he winced slightly.

"It felt so wrong… not just the sexual stuff… but the simple orders too. He wasn't you, and I didn't trust him the same way I trust you. It was the _biggest_ mistake of my life, Kurt, believe me, and I am so, so sorry."

Kurt clenched his jaw once but nodded for Blaine to continue.

"I don't know if you've forgiven me or not, but clearly you're comfortable enough with me to sleep with me again, and I want that so, so much. I want you to fuck me so hard that I can barely walk and I want everyone to know that I'm yours. I belong to you, and only you.

"But… I don't feel like I've earned it. I've always been good before and I've never messed up, especially not on this level, so I've never felt the need to be…" he swallowed, his breath hitching again.

"Punished?" Kurt filled in for him.

Blaine nodded, "I don't feel like I've earned the right to sleep with you, because I hurt you and I haven't been punished for it yet."

Kurt pulled Blaine's head back by his hair, looking down at him, "You want me to punish you?" he asked.

Blaine tried to nod but Kurt's grip on his hair kept his head still.

"Speak," Kurt ordered.

"Yes, S—Kurt."

"Okay," Kurt let him go, striding over and sitting on the bed. "Come here."

Blaine immediately moved to get to his feet but Kurt tsked at him. He looked at him confused.

"Crawl, Blaine." Kurt amended.

Blaine's eyes fluttered shut and he moaned as he made is way on hands and knees over to Kurt. He resumed his position at Kurt's feet, watching him expectantly.

"I think a spanking is in order, don't you?" Kurt asked, "Remind you that your ass is belongs to meand not some sleazy Dom you met online?"

Blaine nodded vigorously.

"Okay, up here, pants and underwear off."

Blaine hurried to comply, choosing to lay down on the floor and lift his hips to get his pants off rather than stand. He loved this feeling of being below Kurt, not just metaphorically because he was his sub (_o god, he's actually my Dom right now_) but literally being demoted to the floor. He climbed up onto Kurt's lap, his shirt riding up his chest.

"Good boy," Kurt hummed, kneading the flesh of Blaine's ass in his hand. It'd been so long since they'd done anything sexual together and now Blaine was lying on his lap with his ass proudly presented. God, Blaine was so hard right now and he could feel Kurt's bulge digging into his hip through his pants.

"Stay still, be quiet, and say Blackbird if you need me to stop."

Blaine's body tensed, his hips a split second from rocking down into Kurt's legs. His head was spinning with the force of what was about to happen, he was excited and nervous, and happy, and ashamed and about a million other emotions racing through his body and making him shiver. Then his brain caught up with the fact that Kurt had just given him a safe word and _holy shit, they were doing this._

"Oh, and, pet," Blaine practically purred at the nickname, "don't come."

The first slap landed on both cheeks at once, directly in the middle of his ass. He flinched, his entire body tensing as he struggled to hold back the sharp cry that was trying to claw its way out of his throat. Kurt's last command registered in his brain and suddenly his only thought was how much he_needed _to come _right_ now.

The next slap was on his left cheek and the one after that on his right, both near the center. Then one fell where his thigh and ass met and he couldn't help but jerk forward and scream.

"Blaine," Kurt admonished.

Blaine hung his head in shame, "I'm s-sorry, Si-Kurt."

"That's the second time you've almost called me Sir tonight, pet," Kurt said almost conversationally, his hand returning to petting and kneading at Blaine's ass. "If you like it, please continue."

"Yes, Sir. I-I will, Sir." Blaine relaxed a little against Kurt's legs until his hand came down again, in the same spot on his upper thigh as before. His cry of pain was small and broken, but Kurt was clearly not happy with it as he tsked and swatted him three times in quick succession. Blaine mewled quietly, his ass flaring with pain and his cock throbbing against the fabric of Kurt's pants.

"Do I need to find something for you bite on, Blaine?" Kurt asked, his voice sweet and calm.

"No, S-sir. I can be quiet." Tears were steadily streaming down Blaine's face, but with each blow he felt a little more relaxed, a little less remorseful, a little more forgiven.

"Next time, I won't ask," Kurt stated. Blaine lost count of the spanks after that or where they fell. Is whole ass throbbed but it was a deep burn that seemed to radiate throughout him and burn away all the mistakes, all the pain of the past few months. He felt calm and relaxed on the inside, even though there were still tears running down his face and a few hits that made him almost bite through his lip as he tried to stay quiet. He could be good for Kurt.

Finally Blaine noticed that he was sobbing quietly and Kurt was running a loving hand up and down his back, no longer spanking or massaging or touching his ass at all really.

"You're done, beautiful," Kurt whispered, threading his fingers into the loose curls at the base of his skull, "You took that so well. Such a good boy, my good boy." Kurt pulled him up so he was sitting on his lap. Blaine winced a little at the pressure on his sensitive cheeks but immediately threw his arms around Kurt's neck, crying into his shoulder.

"I've got you, baby, I've got you," Kurt's hand ran in soothing circles along Blaine's back as he cried. This was the most relaxed he'd felt since Kurt left for New York. Actually, this was the most relaxed he could ever remember feeling. He was safe and loved and owned and… forgiven? Maybe, he wasn't sure yet, but he'd finally been punished for his mistake and all the weight of that seemed to fly from his shoulders, leaving him exhausted as he slumped against Kurt's chest.

"I love you so much, Kurt," Blaine finally said, pulling away so he could look at him, "thank you so much for that…" Blaine keened as Kurt's hand snaked its way down to his ass to grip it lightly, "I… I really needed that."

"God," Kurt said, burying his face in the crook of Blaine's neck, "I think I did too."

Blaine laughed, "Really?"

"Yeah… yeah, I do."

Blaine nodded slowly, his eyes darting down Kurt's lips then back up to his eyes. "We… don't have to stop it there," he said quietly, "we've got some more time… we can test it out a little bit more."

Kurt smirked, "I don't know, pet, your ass is pretty sensitive right now…"

Blaine shrugged, "We can do something that doesn't involve my ass," he whispered, nibbling at Kurt's ear, "or we can still use my ass. I don't think I'd mind either way… Sir."

Kurt shook his head, "As tempting as that sounds," he rolled his hips up into Blaine's ass once, making him whine and clutch at his shoulders for support, "and as desperate as I'm sure you are right now," he nodded towards Blaine's cock trapped in between them, "we still need to talk… and preferably rest for a little while too. That was… draining, to say the least."

Blaine sighed, his head drooping, but he nodded. Kurt was right, there was a lot more they needed to discuss, their mutual horniness could wait for a little while.

"Okay," he said and Kurt smiled, scooting back on the bed and pulling Blaine with him. He finally rolled them both so that they were laying side by side and looking at each other. His hand came up to cup Blaine's cheek, his fingers trailing down his face and to his neck before stopping at the knot of the tie, still pressed into Blaine's windpipe.

"So what's this I hear about you not wearing bowties anymore?"


	5. The Things I Should have Told You Part 2

**Warnings: Orgasm denial, breathplay, intense fucking…**

**Words: 2,916**

"So what's this I hear about you not wearing bowties anymore?"

Blaine groaned, blushing and hiding his face in Kurt's shoulder, shaking his head.

"Hey, none of that," Kurt said, pushing him away gently, "you love your bowties, Blaine. Why have you stopped wearing them?"

Blaine bit his lip looking anywhere but Kurt's face and curling slightly in on himself. "It's… weird… and silly."

"Oh, honey," Kurt cooed tightening his grip on Blaine's tie and tugging him back in a bit. Blaine's breath hitched and Kurt smirked, "a lot of the things you do are silly, but, that doesn't mean I don't want to hear about them," he patted his head. "Communication is clearly one of the things we need to talk about anyway…"

Blaine sighed, resting his head on the pillows, "I know… I just feel weird about it."

"I was just spanking you, Blaine. I don't think whatever is going on with your bowties is going to be stranger than that," Kurt reached down and massaged Blaine's ass to make his point. Blaine's eye lashes fluttered against his cheeks as he moaned and rocked forward in Kurt's grip.

Kurt immediately pulled his hand away, returning it to the tie. "No," he said gently and Blaine immediately stilled. Kurt smiled, kissing his forehead once. "Now, tell me about the ties."

Blaine relaxed a little under the command but he was still nervously playing with the fingers of Kurt's free hand in between them. "It's… they're not just accessories to me. Every bowtie I own, you gave to me. I don't wear them for fashion, I wear them… because they make me feel like I'm yours. Like I'm safe and loved and…" he took a deep breath, "and owned."

The corners of Kurt's mouth twitched up in a soft smile and he gripped Blaine's hand tightly in his and nudged his chin up to make him look at him. "They're your collars." Kurt said simply.

Blaine nodded, swallowing, "I just… it felt wrong wearing them after I cheated. Even though they'd never meant that to you, that's what they were for me, so I had to stop." Blaine was surprised that his heart didn't clench with guilt at the mention of his infidelity. He wasn't happy to talk about it, but he didn't feel as bad anymore. It was in the past and he'd gotten his punishment. It almost felt like it hadn't happened. Almost.

Kurt was silent for a moment, brushing the pads of his fingers along Blaine's jaw as he stared into his eyes. Searching, or maybe just looking. Blaine missed the quiet moments of togetherness like this when he was able to just look at Kurt. His best friend, his lover, his Dom.

"I forgive you," Kurt finally said, the words ghosting across Blaine's face taking that final weight off his shoulders as it went. His eyes fluttered shut again, a few tears slipping out.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's, his eyes falling shut too. There was so much more to discuss and he ran through everything they needed to talk about in his mind, making a mental checklist. Some of it could wait, or be partially discussed tonight. This new side of their relationship was going to take some working out to find out exactly what they both wanted from it, but most of that could wait for now. They'd need to do it before he left, it wasn't a conversation they could have over skype.

"We need to discuss a contract," Kurt said, "and limits, and safewords, and how much we want to do this, how often, how we initiate, rules for play, rules for everyday…" he trailed off when he saw the wide-eyed look Blaine was giving him. "What?"

"How do you know so much about this?" He asked, "I… the spanking part wasn't all that confusing because being dominate just seemed to come naturally to you before, so I figured it was just instinct… but…"

"We did a leather line at Vogue," Kurt said, "I had to do some research on the bit more… unconventional uses of leather wear for Isabelle and it was… intriguing."

Blaine giggled, "Just intriguing?"

"Okay, fine, I was hard for the rest of the day." He glared playfully at Blaine, swatting at his arm when he continued to laugh at him. "You're just vying for another spanking, mister," Kurt threatened, but he was laughing too.

"You can do whatever you want to my ass, Sir," Blaine muttered, his eyes darkening.

"What about other parts of you?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow and letting his hand trail lightly down Blaine's side.

"Anything," Blaine breathed out, "my body is yours."

Kurt moaned, pulling away from Blaine to undo the button on his pants and shimmie them down his legs. "Shirt off," he grunted as he stated untying his bowtie.

Blaine's hands instantly flew to his neck as he started to loosen the tie.

"No," Kurt said, "keep the tie." He finally slid his arms out of the dress shirt and practically tackled Blaine onto the bed as he started working the shirt open from the bottom. Kurt pressed him down into the bed, pushing the shirt off his shoulders and straddling his thighs.

"Kurt," Blaine whined, trying to buck his hips up as Kurt lightly trailed his fingers up his Blaine's cock, dancing them around the head.

"Still," Kurt commanded and Blaine did so with a groan of annoyance. "Don't get snippy with me, pet, I could just leave you here, hard and wanting…"

"No, no, please," Blaine whimpered.

"Shh," Kurt hushed, leaning down to kiss him chastely, "be a good boy and I might let you come."

Blaine nodded as Kurt pushed himself down Blaine's body until Blaine could feel Kurt's hot breath on the head of his cock. He clenched every muscle to keep from pumping up towards the heat of Kurt's mouth. Kurt licked up from his balls, swirling his tongue around the head and dipping his tongue into slit, just barely. Blaine whined.

"I…" Kurt kissed his balls almost as sweetly as he would kiss a baby's head, "want you," another kiss at the base of his cock, "to tell me," kiss, a little higher up, "what you want," kiss, "out of this," the final kiss on the head, "relationship."

Blaine's breath hitched as Kurt finally took him into his mouth and every coherent thought flew out of his mind because, holy shit it had been a long time since he'd had a blow job and he'd almost forgotten how amazing they were. But Kurt pulled off too soon, smacking his hip to get his attention.

"Tell me, Blaine," Kurt repeated, "What are your kinks? Your fantasies? What would you think about every morning when you'd pull your bowtie tight?" Kurt was looking at him expectantly so Blaine nodded.

"Um… I'd think of serving you," Blaine mewled quietly when Kurt start lapping at his balls with his tongue, "but, um, just like… everyday things. Making you foo-oh!-ood, or, or, um opening the door. You'd just, like… order me around, then…" Blaine's eyes rolled back into his head as Kurt pushed his legs up so he was almost bent in half with his knees bracketing his head so that he could have access to Blaine's asshole. "Then… you'd call me your g-good boy," Blaine's voice went up an octave and cracked on the last word.

"How did that make you feel?" he blew a puff of hot air on the wet skin around Blaine's hole, making it clench and quiver under his stare.

"Good, god, it made me feel so good, and w-wanted. Needed…" Kurt slowly speared his tongue into Blaine hole, "Owned."

"What else?"

"Um.. I'd sometimes tie it t-too tight. So that I could feel it with every breath—" Kurt let go of Blaine's legs so they flopped down beside him and he crawled up closer to Blaine, his hand trailing along his chest till it came to rest on the tie still pressed into Blaine's windpipe.

"Someone likes breathplay," Kurt muttered pressing down gently on the knot where it rested at the base of Blaine's throat, dipping in between his collar bones.

Blaine nodded vigorously, "S-sometimes I'd think about your hand around my throat—"

"Like this?" Kurt asked, moving his hand so his fingers wrapped around Blaine's neck and he added the slightest be of pressure, the web of his hand digging into Blaine's adam's apple.

"Y-yeah," Blaine stuttered, his breathing shallow and his pupils blown, "and you… you'd fuck me, gradually increasing the pressure." Kurt did so and Blaine's eyelids fluttered shut in contentment.

"More," Kurt commanded.

Blaine blinked up at him, "You… you'd… everything would start to go f-fuzzy, but I'd be calm… Be-because you knew."

Kurt increased the pressure until Blaine was barely breathing, his face starting to go red from lack of oxygen.

"Knew what?" Kurt pressed.

"How… far you cou-could push… me" Blaine's voice was hoarse, "When it was… to-too much."

Kurt pushed down until Blaine's eyes drooped closed again and he breathing stopped all together. He waited exactly five seconds before he let go, pulling the tie loose as he moved his hand away.

Blaine gasped, his body jumping with the sudden intake of oxygen. Kurt watched him closely, drawing random designs on his chest with his fingers, as his breathing slowly evened out and a blissful smile settled on his face.

"What else?" he asked, his hand snaking down to Blaine's cock where he gripped it loosely, stroking with a barely there touch that he knew drove Blaine wild.

"You'd mark me," Blaine said, swallowing, "hickey's all over my body. Some hidden… some where I could feel them… s-some where others could see. See… that I belonged to you."

Kurt smiled, "Any places in particular you remember?" His grip increased and Blaine whined, his hips lifting off the bed.

"Blaine," Kurt admonished quietly.

"S-sorry," he said, "um… on my neck… where the knot of my bowtie rests, so I'd always feel it. Behind my ear, on my hip so my belt would rub against it. One directly on top of my pulse point, in plain sight for everyone to see…"

Kurt hummed in approval, "Is that all, baby? Those all your fantasies?"

"God, no," Blaine snorted, "it would take me a year to talk about them all…"

Kurt smiled, "Good thing we'll have years to explore them all, then."

Blaine's eyes pricked with tears. Kurt was his again, and in so many more ways that before. It was slightly overwhelming, to be honest.

"Hey, hey, pet, what's wrong?" Kurt asked, his brow furrowing.

Blaine shook his head, a serene smile on his face. "N-nothing… I'm just… really happy right now."

Kurt smiled back, "I'm glad. I like you happy…"

"You know what would make me even happier?" Blaine batted his eyelashes innocently.

Kurt smirked, "What?"

"My Dom fucking me." Both boys shivered at the sound of that. Yes, yes, Kurt could very much get used to Blaine referring to him as that.

"I think I might be able to work with that…" Kurt sat back on his heels, watching Blaine for a minute, "is there a particular position you want tonight, babe?" he asked.

"I want to see you," he said quietly, "if that's okay, Sir."

Kurt smiled widely, "That's perfect, sweetheart." Blaine preened as Kurt climbed off the bed to grab his pants.

Blaine raised an eyebrow at him as he pulled a bottle of lube and a condom out of his pocket. "Did you know this was going to happen or…"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I got them from Puck before I dragged you away from Tina."

Blaine laughed, "Of course Puck would bring comdoms and lube to a wedding."

"I'd be surprised if he didn't," Kurt said, crawling up the bed to Blaine, "Legs up, pet," he added.

Blaine shivered, hooking his hands into his knees and pulling them up to his chest. Kurt grabbed one of the pillows, "Hips up," and slid it under Blaine's lower back.

"Your ass, is definitely going to bruise from that spanking. So you'll remember this night every time you sit down for probably a week," Kurt began, tracing Blaine's hole with a slick finger, "knowing that, on a scale from one to ten, one being the absolute sweetest, most sensual, love I have ever made to you, and ten being you might not be able to walk for a few hours, how rough do you want me to be?"

Blaine took a deep breath, thinking for a minute. "… Eight." Kurt raised a perplexed eyebrow at him, "I want to feel owned again… maybe even a bit used. I want to know I'm yours forever…" Blaine looked away, his cheeks flaming, "but I don't want to be utterly destroyed…" he paused, biting his lip, "yet."

Kurt bit back a laugh, "Whatever you want, pet." He reached a hand up to pet it through Blaine's curls, mostly free from the gel now.

Blaine smiled almost shyly up at him, until Kurt practically rammed a finger inside of him, that is. Blaine cried out, back arching off the bed as Kurt started fucking it in and out of him, barely giving him any time to adjust before he slipped in a second one. He scissored the roughly. Blaine whined and panted, his eyes squeezed shut, but he wasn't safewording so Kurt continued.

"Do you need a third?" Kurt asked, already starting to push his ring finger in but Blaine shook his head.

"N-no, Sir," he moaned, "just fuck me—oh—already. _Please_."

Kurt smirked, pushing away the voice in the back of his head that was still used to the vanilla sex. This is what Blaine wanted, so Kurt was going to give it to him.

He pulled his fingers out and Blaine whined at the loss, his hole clenching wetly around nothing. "Shh, baby," Kurt soothed, tearing open the condom package, "I'll give you what you need." Blaine nodded, his hips thrusting up into the empty air. Kurt couldn't bring himself to scold him, he'd tortured the poor boy enough already.

Kurt quickly rolled the condom on, slicked himself up, and lined the head of his cock up with Blaine's hole. Blaine whimpered, trying to thrust back on him but Kurt held him still. Maybe he still had a bit more cruelty left in him. "Beg," he ordered.

Blaine's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Kurt, his mouth open and panting and his eyes glazed over. Kurt's eyes widened a bit, because he hadn't thought he'd be able to get Blaine to subspace for a while, but Blaine seemed to have already reached that point. When Blaine didn't say anything, Kurt repeated himself. "Beg, pet, I won't ask again."

"Please," Blaine's voice was hoarse, so he swallowed, "P-please, Sir. Please, fuck me. Please, I _need _you to fuck me. Please, please, _plea_—" Kurt slammed into him in one harsh stroke. Blaine's voice cut off, his jaw going slack in a silent cry. Kurt gave him a few seconds to adjust before he started thrusting again, going at a harsh pace that had the headboard slamming against the wall.

Blaine's legs came down, wrapping around Kurt's waist, his heels digging into his ass as he urged him to go faster. Kurt readjusted and Blaine cried out, his head falling back in ecstasy. Kurt smiled and focused in on his prostate, making sure to hit it on every stroke. Precome was smearing across Blaine's belly as his cock bounced with Kurt's movements.

"_Sir_," Blaine moaned in a way that made Kurt's toes curls.

"What… do you n-need, beautiful?" Kurt asked, not pausing or slowing his pace.

"Pl-please, let me… come. Sir, I need… to come."

Oh… Kurt remembered telling him not to come earlier, but he hadn't meant for that to apply to now as well. But Blaine was such a good boy, he knew who his orgasms belonged to. Kurt smirked devilishly, "Not yet, gorgeous."

Blaine whined, his whole body tensing as he tried to stave off the orgasm he'd been so close to for at least an hour now. His voice was high and breathy, each cry and whimper causing Kurt to go faster. Kurt felt himself getting close and gripped Blaine's cock in his hand. Not stroking, just holding, as he neared the edge.

"Now, Blaine," he said, and that order was all it took for Blaine's whole body to still as his cock leapt, spurting onto his stomach. Kurt shouted out his release as Blaine clenched around him, and collapsed on top of Blaine, breathing heavily.

He stayed like that, knowing he should probably move so that he didn't crush Blaine, but his limbs felt like jelly and Blaine honestly didn't seem to mind as he wrapped his arms around Kurt and held him close. Kurt finally forced himself to move when Blaine's clenching hole became too much for his spent and oversensitive cock, pulling the condom off and tying it off before throwing it in the general vicinity of the trashcan.

Blaine whined at the emptiness, and Kurt just smiled, wrapped an arm around Blaine's waist, and pulled him closer. "It's okay, pet," he murmured into the skin of Blaine's neck. "Next time, we'll find a way to keep you full, even when I can't be in you anymore."

Blaine smiled brightly, nuzzling into Kurt's chest.


End file.
